


Photo Album

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Established Relationship, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Married Life, Oneshot, Voltron, photo album, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 19: Childhood.After cleaning the house, the couple looks at an old photo album.





	Photo Album

“Hunk, I’ve cleaned the kitchen. How is it going in the living room?”, Lance asked his husband from the other room, he clearly was a bit tired.

“I only have one shelf left, it’ll be done in a minute”.

“The bookshelf or photo album shelf?”.

“Photos”.

Neat, he thought and quickly walked into the living room. They had a whole collection of photo albums filled to the brink, so old school, but so amazing at the same time. They even had pictures from their childhood all those years ago.

“Hey, let’s go through some photos before making dinner”, he suggested, and Hunk answered with a nod.

“Sounds good, we haven’t looked at the albums in a while? Which volume?”.

“Volume three, it’s my favorite”.

Hunk took the large book, both sat down on the couch and opened it. On the first page there was a picture of Hunk and Lance at the age of seven, wearing their Star Wars Halloween costumes, a picture of them showing all their candy, and a picture of them laying on the floor surrounded by candy.

“Man, remember that Halloween?”, Hunk asked. “We had candy for weeks”.

“Yeah, it was amazing”.

They turned the page, and on the pictures were several pictures of the two young boy snuggling together during a blanket, a bucket of popcorn between them. If Lance remembered correctly, they had watched the Lion King at Hunk’s house at one of their sleep overs.

“Naw look how cute you were!”.

“No, you were the cutest. But I still can’t believe we’ve known each other for over twenty years”.


End file.
